Conversation
by BluePrince14
Summary: Kamar berukuran luas itu memang hening. Tapi siapa sangka di tengah keheningan itu ada percakapan tak bermutu antara kursi, bantal, selimut, handuk dan boneka panda yang menistakan pemilik mereka; Jongin/Warn for Language. Kai-centric. Review? :3


C**O**_N_VE**R**_S_AT**I**_O_N

© BluePrince14

_Declaimer_

Semua karakter di sini bukan punya author, pengecualian untuk Kai *nyengir* tapi ide dan fanfic ini benar-benar murni dari pemikiran author ^^

_Cast_

Kim Jongin with others

_Rate_

T++

_Warning!_

Alternate Universe, Out of Characters, Shou-Ai, Language.

D**O**_N_'T L**I**_K_E D**O**_N_'T R**E**_A_D!

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah tinggi saat pemilik kamar itu membuka matanya dengan setengah sadar. Ia mengerjap sekali dua kali sambil mengucek matanya sebelum bangun dengan posisi duduk. Menaruh boneka panda berukuran cukup besar di sampingnya, boneka yang semalaman ia peluk. Di singkirkannya juga selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Menguap sekali lagi, ia turun dari ranjang. Beralih mengambil peralatan mandi dan handuk dengan mata sayu khas orang bangun tidur dan pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya.

_Cklek._

Hening…

Yang terdengar kini hanya suara air jatuh dari shower dari dalam kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Berhenti memasang tampang menyebalkan begitu Kris, Luhan, Tao!" tiba-tiba saja seruan protes itu terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Salah satu dari ketiga orang yang disebut namanya―Kris, menyeringai. Menatap sang pembuat rusuh Junmyeon―Suho―dengan tatapan sinis yang penuh rona kemenangan. "Bilang saja kau iri," ujarnya pendek.

Tapi cukup menusuk dan menyesakkan Junmyeon. Apalagi ditambah dengan Luhan dan Tao tertawa mendapati dirinya bersumpah serapah atas jawaban Kris barusan.

Tunggu―

Siapa mereka?

Apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan?

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya demikian. Dan biar aku beritahu kalian siapa mereka. Ah bukan―tapi 'apa' sebenarnya mereka ini.

Mereka―Junmyeon, Kris, Luhan dan Tao―adalah salah satu penghuni kamar itu juga.

"Aku tidak," balas Jonmyeon dingin. Meski jawabannya yang sesungguhnya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau iya," goda Luhan sambil menyeringai. "Karena kau tidak bisa bergabung dan melakukan foursome dengan Jongin semalam." dan ia tertawa lagi. Bersama Tao.―Ah, Junmyeon juga bisa mendengar samar suara tawa Kris. Menyebalkan.

Foursome?

Aish. Tema macam apa ini? kenapa terasa begitu mesum.

Suho diam saja, tidak menjawab lagi. Kalah telak dengan argumen Luhan barusan. Ia memang tidak seberuntung ketiga kawannya itu yang bisa dekat-dekat dengan Jongin setiap malam. Ia hanya sebuah kursi. Ya, kursi! Yang bahkan tak pernah di duduki Jongin kecuali pemiliknya itu sedang kerasukan menjadi anak rajin.

Padahal ia senang bisa memangku Jongin...

"Jangan pasang wajah memelas begitu, Junmyeon," kali ini Kris berbicara. Si bantal―sok keren―itu kini tengah berusaha menghilangkan sisa saliva sang pemiliknya yang menempel di baju―ahh, sarung bantalnya, meski ia tahu itu sia-sia. Ia memang senang bisa mencium sudut bibir atau pipi Jongin semalaman, tapi ia tak pernah suka dengan bekasnya. "Ujian sebentar lagi 'kan?" hiburnya.

Mendengar itu mau tak mau membuat Junmyeon―Suho―kembali bersemangat. Ujian juga salah satu faktor Jongin akan duduk di atasnya. Mau tak mau Suho menyeringai, "Ah, sudah lama aku tak merasakan pantat Jongin," dan kemudian ia terkekeh. Menyadari kalimatnya yang agak frontal dan tak pantas itu.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan mereka ini? Masih pagi dan topiknya sudah sangat menyimpang…

Kris dan Tao memutar bola mata mereka, sementara Luhan bahkan tak repot-repot merespon. "Ahhnn... tubuhku pegal sekali…," keluh Luhan sambil mencoba menggerakkan badannya yang teronggok dalam keadaan tak rapi, sebagian tubuhnya hampir menjuntai ke lantai. Sebagai selimut, dirinya hanya bisa menyesali kenapa Jongin tak langsung melipat rapi dirinya. Ahhh, pemilik manisnya itu memang terlalu cuek.

"Setidaknya itu setimpal dengan kau bisa memeluk Jongin semalaman 'kan, Luhan-ge?" Tao berujar sambil menaik turunkan alis pandanya. Senang menggoda sang selimut―Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk antusias, mengiyakan. "Tentu saja."

Ia tersenyum mesum membayangkan semalaman tadi ia bisa memeluk Jongin dan merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya. Luhan terkekeh, menyadari ia termasuk dari sekian banyak spesies selimut mesum yang ada di Bumi.

Aishhhh.

"Kalian membuatku iri...," Junmyeon kembali memberengut. "Kau juga, Tao. Enak sekali bisa di peluk Jongin semalaman."

Tao, si boneka panda hanya bisa tergelak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Cklek._

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka sesaat setelah bunyi shower dari dalam berhenti. Tak lama kemudian sosok pemilik kamar itu, Jongin, keluar. Masih dengan rambut basah dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi bagian bawahnya.

"Sepertinya aku akan telat...," gumam Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibir lalu menaruh jarinya di bibir―kebiasaannya yang tak pernah hilang. Meski begitu ia berujar dengan begitu tenang, terlihat tak terlalu peduli.

Ia berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil seragamnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lihat cengirannya itu," sinis Luhan sambil berbisik dengan wajah kusut.

Tao yang berada di dekatnya mengangguk. "Menyebalkan sekali...," tambahnya.

Junmyeon dan Kris hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka tanda tak habis pikir. Meski dalam hati membenarkan ucapan keduanya. Mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan percakapan seperti ini setiap pagi.

"Hai, semua," sapaan bernada ceria itu terdengar.

Luhan dan tao mendengus, membuang muka.

"Hai, Chanyeol."

Hanya Kris dan Junmyeon yang membalas―meski sama sekali tak semangat. Sementara Luhan dan Tao masih berbisik-bisik seru.

Meski begitu Chanyeol masih menampilkan senyum lebar. "Menyenangkan bisa melihat area privasi Jongin bahkan menyentuhnya setiap pagi," ujarnya. Dan dia tertawa kesetanan setelahnya. Bahasan ini bahkan terasa lebih porno dari sebelumnya.

Keempat sosok lain di ruangan itu hanya bisa memutar mata bosan melihat Chanyeol, si handuk itu mulai sombong lagi. Meski tak bisa di pungkiri mereka sebenarnya iri dengan keuntungan Chanyeol sebagai handuk. 'Melihat area privasi Jongin bahkan menyentuhnya?' Aishhhh.

Mereka bisa melihat pemilik mereka, Jongin, tengah memakai kemaja dan mengancingkan kancing kemejanya.

Dan sebelum semuanya terlambat, Suho sudah berinisiatif lebih dulu berujar, "Berbaik hatilah, Yeol..."

Yang tentu saja diamini yang lainnya!―mereka tak mau ketinggalan pemandangan bagus di pagi hari.

"Baiklah..." Chanyeol yang mengerti dengan permintaan itu dengan senang hati melonggarkan ikatannya. Dan―

Puk.

Ia jatuh teronggok di lantai dengan senyuman lebar. Mendongak ke atas dengan tatapan mesum dan senyuman aneh.

Yang lain hanya bisa melotot dengan tampang tak _kwuel_ dan tatapan liar kearah pemilik mereka. Sambil berujar berbarengan…

"UWAAAAAAA..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aish...,"

Jongin mendesah malas saat mengetahui handuknya terlepas. Ia tak terlalu ambil pusing meski dalam keadaan seperti ini, toh dia hanya sendiri di ruangan kamar ini 'kan? Dengan santai ia kembali memungut handuk dan memakainya lagi.

Cepat-cepat mempersiapkan dirinya untuk ke sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hehehehe. Kalian liat itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini kembali di tempat semula, di pakai Jongin. Menatap kawan-kawannya dengan alis naik turun.

Mereka masih termangu selama sedetik.

"Kerja bagus, yeol..."

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Ruangan itu begitu sunyi dengan hanya bunyi detakan jarum jam memenuhi ruangan, menandakan sang pemilik kamar belum kembali sejak berangkat ke sekolah tadi pagi. Tapi tentu saja sunyi itu bukanlah dalam artian sesungguhnya. Karena pada kenyataannya ruangan itu masih dipenuhi oleh obrolan absurd yang tak kasat mata.

"Kemana dia?" tanya Junmyeon memulai pembicaraan. Dia di sini tentu saja merujuk pada sang pemilik kamar―Jongin. Ini sudah hampir pukul delapan malam dan pemilik mereka itu belum terlihat lagi.

Luhan, sang selimut yang kini telah terlipat rapi mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin latihan menari. Seperti biasa...," tebaknya.

"Aku tidak sabar dia datang dan memakaiku lagi hehehe," celetuk Chanyeol yang kini tergantung di dinding. Sukses mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua penghuni ruangan itu.

Si boneka panda, Tao, yang kini duduk di tengah ranjang hanya bisa mendesah bosan. "Kenapa tidak latihan di sini saja...," keluhnya kemudian, "Dia terlihat seksi sekali saat menari."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat-cepat membenarkan. "Bibirnya itu benar-benar menggoda 'kan?

"Apalagi pantatnya..."

Luhan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Junmyeon.

Sementara Kris hanya terdiam. Sang bantal yang kini sudah berganti baju itu tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang. Menerawang. "Kalau dipikir-pikir... kita ini kasian sekali," gumamnya.

Junmyeon, Luhan, Tao dan Chanyeol sontak memandangnya. Meminta penjelasan akan kata-katanya sedetik tadi.

Kris menghela nafas berat. "Kalian tahu, kita memang bisa berada dekat-dekat dengan Jongin. Aku, Luhan dan Tao bahkan melakukan foursome dengannya tiap malam. Tapi bahkan ia bahkan tak sadar..."

Ahhh.

Semuanya menghela nafas. Benar juga. Bagi Jongin mereka tak lebih dari sekedar barang-barang.

Kursi.

Bantal.

Selimut.

Boneka panda.

Handuk.

"Jongin pasti tak pernah bepikir kita me-rape-rape dia 'kan?"

Tidak seperti orang itu...

.

.

―o0o―

.

.

Pintu kamar itu terbuka perlahan. Menampilkan sang sosok penghuni kamar; Jongin dengan orang lain mengikutinya dari belakang. Sosok tinggi, berkulit putih pucat dengan tatapan mata elang yang tajam serta poker face.

"Sehunnie," panggil Jongin pada sosok itu saat dirinya sudah menyamankan dirinya di karpet di tengah ruangan. "Kita akan belajar apa hari ini?"

_[Oh Sehun. _

―_adalah kawan dekat Jongin. Teman sekelas dari semenjak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang mereka menginjak kelas 3 senior high. Partner in crime. Dan sekarang dia juga jadi guru private Jongin untuk menghadapi ujian tengah semester.]_

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu refleks menarik ujung-ujung bibirnya. Melengkungkan senyum sambil menghampiri Jongin. "Biologi."

_[Dan sebagai pemberitahuan; ―ia juga pacar Jongin.]_

"Bab sistem reproduksi."  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bocah sialan itu!" keluh Luhan dengan mata berapi-api. Menatap sosok Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh. "Beraninya dia melakukan itu lagi! DASAR MESUM!" teriaknya tak sadar menyindir dirinya sendiri.

"Yaa! Jangan sentuh Jongin-ku!" Tao yang melihat itu juga menjadi heboh sendiri. Seandainya ia bisa bergerak sudah ia depak bocah cadel sok _kwuel_ itu dengan kungfu pandanya.

Jumnyeon pun sama kalutnya. Ia mencoba menarik kaki kursinya untuk bergerak tapi nihil. Sama sekali tak berpindah. "LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

Berbeda dengan Chanyeol merasakan wajahnya memerah melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ini bukan pertama kali tapi tetap saja...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"S-sehunnie... Ngghhh..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"BIAR AKU BUNUH BOCAH SIALAN ITU!"

"YA! YA! JONGIN SADARLAH! LARI! LARI!"

"LAKUKAN SESUATU! SIAPAPUN CEPAT LAKUKAN SESUATU!"

"...Apa warna tubuhku bisa menjadi merah, ya?" Ahh, warna Chanyeol, si handuk, memang putih tadinya. Tapi entah kenapa ia merasa wajahnya merah sekali sekarang.

Sementara itu Kris hanya menghela nafas. Berharap semuanya cepat selesai agar telinganya tak usah mendengar suara-suara itu lagi. Dan ahh―berharap dalam hati agar si pemuda bernama Oh Sehun sialancepat-cepat pergi dari Jongin. Jongin-**nya**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Eunghh~~"_

_"Emphhhh— S-sehunnieeeehh…."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alis Kris berkedut kesal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"Mmmmmmpppphhh~"_

"S-sehunnie... f-fassster..."

_"S-sehunnie... Ngghhh..."_

**"DEMI SEMUA NAGA PELIHARAANKU! AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN KUBAKAR BOCAH SIALAN ITU SAMPAI JADI IBLIS GOSONG! MENJAUH DARI JONGIN-KU!"**

―Ahhh, rupanya Kris pun tak bisa bersikap _kwuel_ jika menyangkut Jongin yang dirape oleh bocah kurang ajar bernama Oh Sehun.

.

.

―**END―**

Dengan sangat aneh sekali sangat haha -_-

**Review?**


End file.
